The letter that started happiness
by AzuDai96
Summary: School is out for the day, and sakaki has a plan for kaorin, involving a letter and true feelings. Oneshot, may upgrade it a few chapters id others like, rated T, sakaki x kaorin.


Hey Everyone, This Was a Spur Of The Moment Thing, And Will Be Short ;)

Hope You Likey!

Azy Mangy Not Miney, So Bugger Off.

Xxxxxx

It Was Like Any Other Day, The Birds Were Chirping, The Young Adults Were Getting Off From School, The Town Buzzing With Positivity, It Was A Beautiful Day...

For Sakaki Omajii, It Was Make Or Break. during Lunch, She Has,written A Letter For Her Love, Kaorin Aida, And Was Going To Slip It In The Little Cubby Hole After School And Wait At The Garden Kimura-sensei Had Built For Him And Kaorin, But She Hated It, She Hated How Kimura Loved Her Crush, Her Reason For Waking Up And Making The Effort To Get Up. She Wanted To Desperately Dig It Up And Bury Kimura In The Same Spot. There Has Been A Person Who Kept Vandalising It, No One Knew Sakaki Did It.

As The Tall Girl Headed Down To The Shoe Bay, She Stayed Back A Bit, Making Sure There Will Be No More Than Six, In Different Areas. Sakaki Stopped By Hers, Only A Few Holes Away From her Objective. Slipping On Her Brown Leather Loafers, The Standard In Japan, She Started To Get Butterflies, She Failed Once, On The First trip To The Summer House. Kaorin Didnt Arrived Due To Astronomy Camp, So She Was Sad About That. She Had The Courage, the Strength To Confess. She Needed To. Finally Getting The Shoes On, She Silently Slid The Letter In And Walked To The Garden, After Getting A Can Of Juice.

Xxxxxx

Kaorin Had Finally Finished Her Astronomy Club Meeting. It Was Long, Boring, And Had No Sakaki There At All. Reaching The Shoe Bay, Chihiro Said Someone Slipped An Envolope In Her Hole, Someone Tall With Black Hair. Kaorin Was Surprised, Had Sakaki Done It? She Was Surprised, She Didnt Know Anyone Like That Except For Sakaki. She Walked Up To Her Cubby Hole, Reached In, And Pulled Out A Pink Envolope. Ahe Shooed Chihiro Off Bedore Opening It, Because It Was Adressed To Not Her. As She Silently Put Her Shoes On, She Thought Who Could Send One Thats Pink. Maybe It Wasnt Sakaki, Or Was It Ms. Tanizaki, Her P.E. Teacher. She Pondered This. Stepping Away, She Read The Letter At The Gate.

_Kaorin,_

_I Have Been Admiring You From Far Away, Wondering When I might Be Able To Confess My Feelings For You. I Want To Meet You At The garden. You Know The One._

_you Dont Know_

_Xoxo_

She Decided To Go There, And Knew Which One. She Ran There Quite Excitefully.

Xxxxxx

Sakaku Waited There, patiently. She Factored In Her Loves Duties The Astronomy Club, And Footsteps Could Be Heard. She Turned To Her Left, There She Was. In Her Beauty The Gentle Giant HaS Fallen For. They Stood No More Than A Foot Apart, Kaorin Exhausted, Sakaki Blushing. Kaorin Lifted Her Head To See Who Wrote The Letter, And Found Her Love. She Stuttered A Sorry And To Run But Sakaki Grabbed Her, Pulling Them Into An Embrace. "kaorin, I Love You. I Always Have." The Tall Girl Whispered, Kaorin Whispering Back Calmly. "i Have Too, Sakaki-sama. I Love You." She Whispered To The Other Young Adult. "Does This Mean We Can Go Out?" The Young Stargazer Also Whispered, Getting A Yes, And A Kiss On The Lips, Like Lovers Do.

Xxxxxx

Sakaki And Kalrin Were Happy, Both In School And Out. Even Their Friends Seen The Improvement. Their Grades Picked Up, Kaorin Was Doing Well In P.E., And Sakaki Also Joined The Astronomy Club.

One Evening, Sakaki Dropped By Kaorins House. She Was Invited In, And Asked By Kaorins Dad If She Wanted Tea, Giving A Yes In Reply. Kaorin Went There For A Purpose, She Wanted To Ask If They Approved, But She Did It Before Hers, Who Were A Genuine No, And Would Kick Her Out. So She Did It, So She Could Get A Place To Stay For Backup. They Approved, And Said She Could Stay Anytime If Need Be. She Explained Her Situation, And Agreed That She can Stay, As Long As She Didnt Break It Off With their Daughter. A Hearty Laughter From All Ensued. She Found The Family She Wished She Had. Kaorin Asked If She Would Stay The Night, She Accepted And They Went Early, Both Cuddling In The Same Bed. They Were In Paradise, Ans Never Wanted To Leave.

Xxxxxx

Heya, Hows Life? Good? Oh Great!

Well, Sakaki Had A Different Last Name, And Kaorin Got Her Wish. And, Characters Have Been Minimalised. 2 Hours Of This And An Annoying Swype Keyboard. Ha.

Til Lates, Chaps And Chappettes!

~AzumangaLover~


End file.
